Only Nine Months Ago
by Rose-of-Red
Summary: Hermione's having twins.Harry remembers the night they were concieved


Disclaimer:I own nothing & if you think I do,you're just plain weird!  
Now,on with the story!It is smut,by the way....  
*~*  
Harry grasped Hermione's hand and she squeezed it.In only a few hours,their twin daughters would be born.Nine months ago,they were concieved in Harry's bed at Hogwarts.The following day he had asked her to marry him.She had,of course,said yes.But,in Harry's mind,what had mattered was the night before.  
flashback  
"Herm?"Harry's voice startled Hermione.  
"Yes?"she replied,looking at him with eyes filled with love.  
"I need you,"Harry said.  
"I need you,"Hermione had replied and then Harry's lips had captured hers.Right in front of everyone in Gryffindor tower.  
Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and then practically dragged him to his dorm.Once she got there,she became more authorative.  
"So,Mr. Potter.You say you need me,"Hermione said.  
"Yes.I do,"Harry replied.  
Hermione then cast both Locking and Silencing charms.She put a Cushioning Charm on the floor,just in case.  
Hermione walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck.Hermione pulled him down for a kiss.She kissed him hungrily.So passionately,that they toppled onto Harry's bed still in each other's arms.Hermione placed Harry under her and gave him a very provocative lap dance.She leaned over and whispered in his ear,"Can we camp out under that tent tonight?"referring to the large bulge in the front of his pants.  
"If you wish,"Harry said.  
Suddenly,he reached up and grasped her shoulders and in one swift move,flipped her over so that she was on bottom.Harry slipped his hands under her shirt and toyed with her nipples.He removed his hands and her shirt simultaneously.  
"Damn,Herm,"he muttered,catching sight of the black lace bra and the bulge in his pant grew harder.  
"You like?"Hermione said with a wink.  
"I love.Too bad it has too come off,"Harry said,"Now,am I going to find more black lace under this skirt?"  
"Maybe.You have to get it off to find out,"Hermione said.  
Harry didn't bother undoing the buttons;he pulled the skirt so hard that the buttons flew in every direction.  
Hermione was,indeed,wearing black lace iunder the skirt.  
Harry slipped the crotch aside and slipped one finger in teasingly and then removed it.Hermione groaned and grabbed his hand,trying to get back the pleasure she had just had.  
"Just what do you think you're doing?"Harry asked of her.  
Hermione said nothing.She reached forward and lifted the hem of his shirt,revealing his smooth,muscular stomach.Hermione removed the shirt and then reached down for his belt buckle.She then undid the belt buckle,her fingers grazing him.Harry moaned.It was way too much to handle.He undid the zipper and button and then suddenly his pants were flying across the room.He was now wearing only his boxers.His lucky boxers at that.Hermione was no more decent than he was,clad only in black lace.With a sudden passion,Hermione ripped his boxers off and then gave him a hand job bringing him almost to climax but stopping only an inch away.  
"Damn,Hermione,"Harry said and ripped away the black lace covering her.He then decided to toy with her,as she had done to him.Once again,the inquisitive finger found it's way between her folds.Harry massaged her hard nub.Hermione gasped.She bucked against his finger,attempting to relieve the tension building within her.Harry withdrew once more and pulled her to him,giving her a kiss filled with passion and fire.She adjusted herself on his lap and the touch of her bare skin to his set him on fire.He plunged within her and she moaned so loudly that he thought despite the silencing charm,she would be heard.He picked up speed and she syncronized her movements with his.The release came suddenly for Hermione and Harry soon followed.They didn't bother to disentangle themselves.They just fell asleep as they were,literally,joined at the hip.  
end flashback  
Hermione looked up at Harry,her eyes still filled with that trusting love that had filled her eyes nine moths before.  
"I think this is it,"Hermione said,her face contorting in pain.  
"C'mon,Herm.Just one more push,"Harry said.  
Hermione pushed as hard as she could and the first addition to the Potter family appeared.The nurse removed her and the baby cried.The nurse carried her over to the sink and washed her off.  
"What's her name?"the nurse asked.  
"Lily,"Hermione panted,still laboring to get the next baby out.  
"What a pretty name,"the nurse said,handing the baby to Harry.Lily stopped crying and looked deep into her father's eyes and then fell asleep.Harry smile at the tiny infant.  
"Harry?"Hermione said,looking over at him.  
"Yes?"Harry said softly so as not to wake Lily.  
"Here comes her sister,"Hermione said,as a contraction wracked her body.  
Suddenly,a loud wail filled the room.  
Hermione rested against the pillows,her hair wet with sweat.  
The nurse took the sister as well and washed her off.  
"What's her name?"the nurse asked.  
"Diane,"Hermione said as the nurse laid Diane in her arms.  
Suddenly tired,Hermione closed her eys and slept and Harry laid Lily down on the bed beside her and kissed Hermione on the cheek.  
"Herm?I'm going to go home and het some rest,"Harry said.  
"Mmmkay,"Hermione said,almost asleep.  
He watched her for a moment more and then walked out of the room to go home and get some rest.It had been a hard night form both of them.Only nine monthes,he thought as he walked out of the hospital. 


End file.
